1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional practice, motors are used as driving sources of various types of apparatuses and products. Associated with advances in wireless technology and widespread use thereof, the need to reduce electric noise generated by motors is increased. In one approach to reduce electric noise, an electric noise reduction element such as a capacitor, coil, or varistor is mounted in the motor.
For example, there is known a DC motor in which a circuit to reduce electromagnetic noise generated between the brush and the commutator of the DC motor is provided in the housing (see patent document 1). The DC motor is configured such that a noise prevention element such as a choke coil is housed in the brush holder. Further, the choke is arranged such that the longitudinal direction thereof is parallel to the rotating shaft of the motor.